With development of mobile electronic technology, mobile devices, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, navigation devices, handheld multimedia entertainment apparatuses, or the like, become more and more popular. Generally, the mobile devices use vibration motors to provide system feedback, such as incoming call or message prompting in a mobile phone, or vibration feedback in a potable game player.
In a related vibration motor, a magnet is provided at one side of a coil; however, the one-side magnet configuration may causes a magnetic field in the vibration motor to be divergent when the vibration motor operates, and thus an intensity of the magnetic field is too weak to generate sufficient driving force for vibration. Accordingly, the vibration motor may be incapable for providing good system feedback for the mobile device.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a vibration motor which can overcome the aforesaid problems.